


Everything I Never Knew I Wanted

by SunshineOnACloudyDay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Porn With Plot, Sad Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineOnACloudyDay/pseuds/SunshineOnACloudyDay
Summary: The night after killing his abusive brother, Sylvain has a weirdly domestic sex dream... or... was it a dream?Have some awkwardly written smut, folks. I'm writing another fic about Sylvain and I'm being kind of mean to him over there so I needed to show him some love. Or have Byleth show him some love... if ya know what I mean.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Everything I Never Knew I Wanted

If you had asked Sylvain the day before yesterday what the worst day of his life was, he would probably tell you it was the day his asshole older brother pushed him into a well in the middle of the winter in Gautier territory. He nearly froze to death and his brother had forced him to tell his parents that he fell in and it was all his own fault. There were lots of other times his brother beat the shit out of him that he could also give you. But Sylvain would rather just flirt with a pretty girl until he could forget all about it.

The well incident was child’s play compared to watching his abusive asshole of a brother turn into a huge black beast that tried to kill him and all of his friends. It was a legitimate nightmare. Part of Sylvain was praying to the goddess to just WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY. 

It became abundantly clear that it wasn’t a nightmare when they finally defeated the beast, and all the weird magic disappeared, leaving only Miklan. His face was still contorted with horror, and in his hand he still clutched the Lance of Ruin. The cause of all of this mess. His birthright... no matter how much he hated it.

When he picked up the Lance of Ruin and felt the pulse of energy as the head of the lance seemed to move, he immediately threw up. How was he supposed to wield the weapon that turned his own brother into a monster for the rest of his life? How was he supposed to live on, when every time he closed his eyes, he saw the fear on Miklan’s face and heard the screams of terror when that black sludge started crawling up his arm and eventually swallowed him whole.

“Goddess I need a drink.” 

So that’s what he did. He pulled his secret stash from beneath the loosened floorboard under his bed and he drunk himself into a stupor. Anything to try and forget the fact that he felt bad for the man who had abused him his entire life. He felt bad for the brother that hated him enough to try and kill him, just for some stupid fucking crest. 

He didn’t want to deal with it anymore. He drank away the pressure his father placed on him. He drank away the hurt from the first time a girl told him she only liked him because of his title and crest. He drank away the anger at the stupid system that continued to churn out kids just like his brother. Kids without hope. He drank away the despair, and the feeling of not wanting to live this messed up life anymore.

Eventually he blacked out.

He woke the next morning to the sound of his door opening. He rolled over with a groan and buried his head in his pillow. _Can’t a guy have a day to just feel sorry for himself without having to put on an act for everybody? I had to kill his brother yesterday, damn it! Couldn’t they just leave me the hell alone?!_

He groaned loudly into his pillow and heard a soft giggle. _Did I bring someone back to my dorm last night? Goddess did I let someone stay over? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now she’s going to be all clingy and…_

“Papa! Why are you making that noise? Are you still sleepy?” _Papa? What the…_ He hesitantly lifted his face from the depths of his pillow and his eyes landed on a little girl with curly red hair and brilliant green eyes. She giggled and raised her arms. “I want morning snuggles with papa! Mama said I could because you were still in bed like a lazy bum. Can I?” 

“Uhhhhh…” He stared at the little girl as his mind reeled. 

_What the actual fuck is going on._ He glanced around the room and realized he was definitely not in his dorm room anymore. He was in a large bed with a white canopy hanging over it. There was a large oak desk in the corner, and there were numerous swords hanging on the wall. He was wearing navy blue sleep clothes that he definitely didn't recognize... _and do I have a beard? Is this… some kind of weird dream…?_

“Papa!” The little girl’s eyebrows furrowed and her lip pushed out into an endearing little pout. “Why are you not listening?”

“I’m sorry, little one…” _Is… my voice deeper?_ “Did you just call me Papa?”

The little girl crossed her arms and stomped her foot. “I’m not little! I’m almost four! I’m a big girl, Papa!”

“Shhh… okay okay you’re a big girl. I’m sorry!” He sat up and held out his hands to placate her, and it made her giggle. 

“Papa, you’re so silly.” Her eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head into her fist in a way that seemed weirdly familiar. “Do big girls still do morning snuggles, Papa?”

“Of course, they do!” A cheery voice rang out as the door swung open. _Wait… is that the professor? What in the actual fuck is happening right now?_ At least it looked like the professor… kinda. Except this professor had long mint green hair and brilliant green eyes just like the little girl still staring up at him. She wore a silky black robe that fell just above her knees and she had a tray of breakfast foods in her hand. She set down the tray on the desk, then picked up the little girl and smothered her face with kisses. The little girl giggled with glee, before playfully pushing her face away. After a moment, the professor lightly tossed the little girl onto the bed. The little girl immediately crawled up beside him, got under the blankets, and snuggled into his side.

The professor grinned at him and he stared with his mouth agape. There’s no way this is the professor. But… it’s her face… her body. _Oh goddess, she’s hot._ He tried his best to grin as he ran a hand through his hair. “Hey, Professor… fancy meeting you here.”

A playful smirk that did odd things to his stomach crept across her face as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “Oh, I’m professor, am I?” She turned to the little girl and held out her arms. “Sitri, baby, give papa a big hug. Then I need you to run down the hall and tell Nanny that mama and papa are going to have breakfast by themselves for a while, okay?” 

The little girl pouted slightly and nuzzled into his chest. Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly patted her on the back. “But I want to stay with you and papa!”

The professor smiled and stage whispered, “If you go and play with Nanny, I’ll make cookies for you and Ava for this afternoon. How does that sound?” 

The little girl’s head popped up. “My favorite?”

The professor put a hand on her hip. “What other kind would I make? Maybe we can get Auntie Annie to help us frost them this afternoon!”

The little girl threw herself onto his chest and wrapped her chubby arms around his neck. “Love you, Papa! I’ll see you after your breakfast with mama!” She stood up and jumped over his torso, landing in the professor’s arms. The professor set her down, and then held her hand as she walked her to the door, before shutting it behind her and turning the lock.

She turned around and smirked, untying the tie around her waist and shucking off her robe. Underneath was a matching, VERY REVEALING, black slip dress with lace along her ridiculously huge breasts. All the blood from Sylvain’s brain was rapidly traveling south as she walked over and climbed into the bed. 

She hummed as she crawled toward him. “It’s been a while since you’ve wanted me to be Professor.” She hitched a leg over him until she was straddling his waist. His breathing was coming in way too fast to possibly be healthy. _Is this… some kind of weird domestic sex dream? Geez… I need to stop drinking_. She leaned forward and kissed the sensitive area just below his ears, before lightly trailing her tongue down the side of his neck. _Or maybe I need to drink a lot more._ He bit his lips to hold back a moan as she shifted her hips down against him.

She whispered in his ear in a sultry voice. “So, am I rewarding good behavior, or are you in trouble?”

A chill went down his spine and he clamped his eyes shut. His hands balled into fists on the bed. _What the hell is happening?_

She paused and sat up straight. She didn’t say anything, so he opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips tugged downward. She started to lift her leg to climb off of him. “I’m sorry… I guess I misread that. If you don’t want to…”

 _If I’m going to have some weird domestic sex dream I might as well dream the sex._ He sat up and threw her down on her back before shifting his body so he was on top of her. She sighed as she parted her legs, moving them to wrap around his hips. His voice was weirdly husky as he whispered, “Maybe you’re the one who’s in trouble.” His lips pulled into a smirk as he winked at her. 

She tilted her head and smiled playfully up at him. “Oh? I have been pretty naughty lately.” She bit her lip and he watched as it slowly pulled through her teeth. “What are you going to do about it?”

He moved his still obnoxiously clothed hips against her center and her head lulled back as her lips parted slightly. “Whatever the hell I want.” Her eyes darkened, her pupils completely blown out with lust as she lifted one of her arms to yank his head down for a bruising kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he parted them to allow her access. She moaned as they kissed, making him smirk. He pulled back slightly and grinned. “Eager, are we?” 

Before he even knew what was happening, she somehow rolled them over so he was on his back. _She always was good at grappling._ She pulled her silky black nightdress over her head and he gawked at her. _Goddess, she’s hot._ Her pale skin was littered with silver scars. Mint green hair cascaded down her shoulders as she shook it slightly. She wore no bindings over her breasts, so she was now sitting on top of him wearing nothing but a little pair of black lacy underwear. Her arms, legs, and abs were toned from her work with a blade. She was… perfect.

She leaned down and captured his lips in another fiery kiss, all the while her fingers were making quick work of the navy-blue sleep shirt he was somehow wearing. He raised his hands, one to cup one of her breasts, and the other to rub lightly up her spine. When he ran a thumb over her already peaked nipple, she rewarded him with a grind of her hips. _Why do I still have pants on?_ She seemed to read his mind. She raised herself onto her knees and pulled at the waistband of his pants with a lift of her eyebrow. He obliged and lifted his hips so she could slide his pant and small clothes down to his knees, at which point he promptly kicked them off.

She lowered herself back onto him before diving down to kiss his neck. She trailed her kisses down until she lightly bit his shoulder. He moaned and bucked his hips against her, making her sigh. _Goddess… what other sounds can I get her to make._ She moved her legs to the side, her mouth still working along his neck and chest, and he was distantly aware of the fact that she shimmied her underwear off. 

He wanted to do so many things to her. Sure, watching her ride him would be great, but for now he wanted to explore her. He flipped them back around and she laughed as he pinned her. “Competitive this morning?”

He took one of her breasts into his mouth and she moaned, her legs tightening around his waist. He trailed a tongue around her nipple before removing it with a soft pop. His voice was low and gruff as he said, “I plan to have my way with you.” She whined as he rubbed the head of his cock against her folds. He leaned down and kissed a trail down her neck, leaving little bites here and there as she moaned and sighed underneath him. When he reached her stomach, her hands fisted into his hair as she threw her head back. “I want to taste you.” She moaned as he parted her lower lips with his fingers, leaning down to circle his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves. She bucked her hips, seeking friction, and he chuckled.

“You are already so wet for me, baby. Do you really want me this badly?” He easily slipped two fingers into her and she arched her back and moaned his name in a way that made his cock twitch. He reached one hand up to hold her hips down before slowly licking down her sex.

“Oh goddess! Syl!” Her fingers pulled at his hair and he moaned. Her legs started to tremble as he continued to work her with his tongue and fingers. Her body tensed like a bow string before it finally snapped. She came with a cry of his name, before falling back onto the bed. He kissed up her body slowly, giving her time to recover. When he reached her neck, she tugged lightly on his hair to bring his lips to hers.

Her eyes were hazy and she had a soft smile on her face as she looked up at him. He grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Oh… I’m not done with you yet.” She arched her back, bringing her body up to meet his as he pulled her earlobe with his teeth. “Are you ready?” He lined himself up with her center and she bit her lip as she nodded.

When he pushed into her, she took him all the way to the hilt. They both moaned as their hips connected. She whined, “Goddess, you’re perfect…” She sighed as he began to thrust into her. He tried to keep his thrusts slow and deep, trying to find the angle that would make her scream his name again. Her nails dug into his back as her head tilted back, her eyes falling shut.

He moved back so he could drape her legs over his shoulders, changing the angle so he could go even deeper. She moaned his name and a smile pulled at his lips. It felt so good to see her like this. It was weirdly familiar in a way he couldn’t explain. Her walls tightened around him as she came with a low moan, he pumped into her twice more before pulling out and spilling his seed all over her stomach. She blinked up at him hazily, her lips slightly parted still. He pulled part of the sheets up to clean her off, before rolling onto his back. His breath came in pants as he stared up at the ceiling.

She rolled toward him and kissed his chest before she whispered, “I love you, Syl.” His throat tightened and his eyes began to burn. _What the fuck?_ His vision blurred and he shut his eyes with a shake of his head. _What kind of dream is this?_ She nuzzled into his neck and whispered, “You make me so happy, baby. You are the best papa and the best husband. I love you so much.”

A tear trailed down his cheek and he frantically wiped it away, his chest and face burning with embarrassment. He rolled away from her and took a deep breath. He felt the bed shift as she sat up. She pushed his shoulder down and ran her thumb over his cheek. “Syl? Baby, what’s wrong?”

His voice cracked as he whispered, “This isn’t… actually happening. This is all a dream and I’m going to wake up and it’s all going to be gone.”

She hummed softly and kissed his cheek. “I think that all the time. I still can’t believe that it’s been eleven years since I walked into that classroom and you immediately hit on me.”

He opened his eyes and stared up at her. “Eleven years?”

She smiled softly and nodded, “Can you believe it? Though, I guess I was asleep for five of them, so it doesn’t technically feel like it’s been that long. But sometimes I still can’t wrap my brain around the fact that this is my life.” She kissed him lightly on the lips, and unable to resist, he circled her waist and kissed her back. _Wait… did she just say she was asleep for five years? What the fuck is happening right now?_

She pulled back and frowned slightly before cupping his cheek with her hand. “What’s wrong, Syl?”

“I… I don’t know what’s happening.” He put his hands over his eyes and groaned. “This is the weirdest dream ever.”

“What’s wrong?” The bed shifted again and she straddled his waist, pulling his hands away from his face. “What dream are you talking about?” Her voice became hesitant as she whispered, “Did you dream about Miklan again? Is that why you are upset?”

Another tear trailed down his cheek and he shut his eyes. She leaned down and cooed in his ear, “It’s okay, Syl. It’s alright. I’m right here.”

He reached up and pulled her flush against him. She peppered his face with kisses and whispered, “It’s okay to feel whatever you are feeling. I’m right here and I love you no matter what.”

“You don’t… you can’t…” He was fully crying now, all the grief from everything that happened with Miklan and the intimacy of everything in this dream was too much for him. He trembled slightly as she stroked his cheek.

“Sylvain Jose Gautier, I love you. I love your brilliant mind, always thinking of new ways to help people solve problems. I love your heart, always looking out for your friends and family. I love your smile, the real one that pulls at your lips every time you play with Sitri. I love you, Syl.”

“You… you don’t think I’m just a piece of shit? You don’t think I’m just a lazy skirt chaser? You don’t only love me because of…”

“Your Crest?” She tilted her head with a soft smile. “Sylvain, you were never just a lazy skirt chaser. I saw who you were then, and I see who you’ve become now. I know sometimes you have a hard time believing me, but I really love you, Sylvain. You made me a promise that day in the Goddess Tower. You said you were going to spend the rest of our days together trying to make me happy. And you have kept your promise.” 

She rolled off of him and pulled his arm. He raised an eyebrow at her and she pulled him until he laid against her, his face in the crook of her neck. He sighed as she ran a hand through his hair. He whispered, “Do you promise?”

She continued stroking his hair and whispered back, “Promise what?”

He screwed his eyes shut and whispered, “That you really want me. Just me.” Her hand stalled and he turned away from her, taking it as a sign that she was hesitating. 

She pulled him back over and took his face in between her hands, and kissed him. The kiss was soft and slow. It wasn’t lustful or needy, it was loving and careful. Bright green eyes stared into his as she firmly said, “I promise. I love you, Sylvain.” 

After several minutes of having her in his arms, the warmth and comfort threatened to put him to sleep. He shook his head lightly, scared that this was all going to end. He kissed the top of her head and she tilted her face up to look at him. He cupped her cheek and crushed his lips to hers. Warmth exploded in his chest as she kissed him back with equal passion. It was different this time, less heady and lustful. This time everything was slow and full of emotion. It was enough to tear him at the seams. Tears flowed down his cheeks as they moved together.

Every movement was met with her sighs and whispers of “I love you”. He wanted this to be his life. How could he go back to sleeping around when he knew what it was like to make love to someone like this? Someone like her? Supportive, kind, and beautiful. How could he even pretend to hate her for having a stupid Crest when she was so much more than that. She was everything. Right here and now.

They laid beside each other and he held her close, scared to let go. Sleep pulled at his mind and he willed it away, wanting to stay like this for longer. He was scared that he was going to wake up, and all of this was going to be a dream. His eyelids drifted closed and his breathing evened as everything faded to black.

He opened his eyes slowly to a knock at his door. A choked sob ripped through him when he realized he was back in his quarters at the monastery. It had all been a dream. He rubbed at his eyes and groaned in frustration. _Why? Why would I do that to myself? What the fuck?_ Another knock sounded at his door and he rubbed at his eyes one last time before standing and cracking it open to see who it was. 

It was the professor, but the professor he knew. Dark blue hair and indigo eyes peered through the crack in the door. “Sylvain… I wanted to come and check on you.” She looked him over and tilted her head slightly. “Are you alright?”

He let out a wet chuckle as a tear streamed down his cheek. He pushed a hand through his hair and whispered, “No. Not really.”

She pushed lightly against the door and he opened it further so she could slip in. She shut it behind her and shifted her weight between her feet. “I…” She bit her lip and stared up at him. “I know you aren’t fond of me. You made that clear last week. But I would like to…”

Without thinking, he looped his arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. She froze for a moment, before her arms hesitantly circled his neck. “I’m sorry about what I said. I don’t hate you. I was so angry about everything that was happening with Miklan and finding out that you had a Crest that I…” His voice cracked and tears streamed down his cheeks and into her hair. “I’m so sorry, Professor! I’m so sorry!”

“Shhhh...” She rubbed a hand through his hair and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. “It’s alright. I’m not…” she paused and tensed slightly against him “I’m not great with emotions. This is all new to me… but if you’d like to talk about it… I can listen?”

He leaned back to look at her, sniffling like an absolute idiot. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. Not after everything I’ve said to you.”

She shook her head and leaned up on her toes to hug him. “We just watched your brother turn into a monster, Sylvain. I’m worried about you.”

He chuckled darkly and tucked his face back into the crook of her neck. “He was always a monster to me, Professor. His appearance changed, that’s all.”

She pulled away and stepped out of his hold. She walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the space beside her. “Tell me.” 

He hesitated for a moment, standing there staring at her. She looked so earnest. She really did want to help. He closed his eyes and remembered the Professor from his dreams. _This isn’t her… but if I changed… could I actually have something like that? For real? Someone who actually loves me for me, not some stupid arranged marriage to someone I can’t stand like my parents? Is it even possible?_

He opened his eyes and asked, “Do you really want to know?”

She tilted her head to her fist, just like the little girl from his dream, and looked him over. After a moment she nodded. “I don’t necessarily know how to, but I’d like to help you if I can.”

He sat beside her and stared down at his hands. He sighed heavily and whispered, “Then… I’ll tell you.”


End file.
